


A Moment Of Pleasure

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Pleasure

John finds her alone, silent and obviously waiting for him. Naked. He isn’t sure if he’s surprised… or aroused. His body soon tells him it prefers aroused and he smiles as he moves to kiss her, drawing her into him, the kiss long and tenderly passionate. He moves away first to sit, choosing to sit on the bed, cross-legged and able to support her on his knees. She moves to settle in his lap, her body resting against his where his arousal shows the most prominently, her soft mewl of pleasure as she settles over him enough to make him aware just how badly he wants her. Her legs are around his waist and she leans back a little, encouraging him to take her, all of her. His arms lock around her back, his pace slow and steady even as he moves to suckle lightly at her breasts, the pace picking up steadily until finally she comes undone around him, her entire body clenching around him until she is aware of his body echoing her pleasure, the sheer joy of release bringing tears to them both. She is shaking when he finally releases her and she settles on her side, encouraging him to curl against her. Neither is sure what makes them move together again, although he knows, even as he slips against her, then into her, that this will be a long and pleasurable night.


End file.
